


A Long Way From Jakku

by ColossalAmon14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossalAmon14/pseuds/ColossalAmon14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Finn is captured by the First Order instead of Rey. Rey finds herself in Poe Dameron's quarters looking for someone to talk to, she gets a little more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way From Jakku

Rey was nervous. More than she had ever been in her life. In the last 24 hours she had encountered Finn and BB-8, who she helped escape from Jakku, the planet she hadn't left for as long as she could remember. Then she had met Han Solo and Chewbacca, General Leia Organa and Poe Dameron.   
Yesterday she had been raiding the starship "Avenger" for supplies and now she was playing a key part in the Resistance to the First Order.  
What made it worse was that Finn had been captured by Kylo Ren, he'd been able to tell Han details of the Starkiller Base in Maz Kanata's palace before the First Order had arrived and now he was gone.  
She was sitting in the control room in the Resistance base now, staring glumly at a broken and familiar-looking R2 unit.  
She needed to talk to someone about all this, the commanders wouldn't understand and the only other person she had any connection with here was Poe Dameron.  
She stepped up to a nearby human checking data on his holo pad , (she wasn't sure if she could understand any of the other alien species there)  
"S'cuse me?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you point me towards the pilots' quarters?"  
"Well yeah, but who're you looking for?"  
"Umm Poe Dameron."  
The man looked up from his data all of a sudden. His eyes drifted over her body in a way that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He smiled curiously.  
"The quarters are just past the hangar bay, you can't miss 'em. Poe's is the third door down."  
"Alright, thank you!" She called back to him, a little happier now that she was on her way to someone she could talk to you.  
"Be careful though," she heard him call, "Poe's sneakier than a Bothan."  
He grinned for a second, getting back to his schematics.  
That was odd, Rey thought. Oh well.  
She walked for about a five minute period before she reached the pilots' quarters. She loved looking at all the X-wings parked smartly in the hangar and the shiny-looking maintenance droids around them that were better than any she's seen all her life.  
******  
She walked up to the third door in the corridor and pressed her fingertips the entry key. The metal door hissed swiftly open to reveal Poe Dameron. She felt her face flush immediately, the pilot was standing a few metres in front of the door, and was drying his back with a towel, obviously just out of the hypershower.   
His towel was draped over his back, leaving him frozen with the full front of his body presented to her. His chiseled muscles and......the thing hanging between his legs were things that she'd never seen before.  
"Oh---b-blast! I-I'm so sorry Poe!" She stammered, half covering her face with a hand, but in a way that she could still see the sight before her.  
"Um, no, don't worry about it." Poe tried for a grin, holding the towel above his waist, only partially obscuring his dick.  
"I'll go and throw on some clothes and-"  
"W-wait, sorry."  
Poe raised an eyebrow, eyeing Rey calmly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I've never....well, had a man...seen what...." She trailed off nervously.  
"You mean you want to see my dick?"  
She nodded cautiously, unknowing of the explicit connotation of her request. She was curious to see what men were hiding under their clothes.  
Poe lent back onto his small bed and let his towel fall to the floor.  
Rey subconsciously stepped forward, her forehead creased in curiosity, and leant forward to look at Poe's dick. Had it gotten bigger?  
Whatever the size, the fleshy length was smooth-looking, with a bright looking head at the top. She felt a warm feeling blossom in her stomach, and cleared her throat nervously.  
"What can it do?" She asked, slightly more confident now.  
Poe eyes her, his tanned face lighting up.  
"It reacts with the opposite sex." He treaded carefully, he didn't know how she could react.  
Rey raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? How does that work?"  
The pilot quickly ran over to his door an entered the lock code then ran back.  
Rey's eyes followed his swinging dick as he ran back across the room. Her mouth was becoming quite dry.  
His dick was standing upright by itself now as had definitely grown, she would estimate about 7 inches.  
"Hey, has it gotten bigger?"  
"Yeah, um, you see Rey when a man sees a beautiful woman this is what happens."   
Rey blushed even harder, she'd never been called beautiful before.  
" A man's dick reacts even more if a beautiful girl sucks it, you know."  
Rey's eyes widened in disbelief. Suck on it? She couldn't possibly.....could she?  
Poe leaned back on his bed, nodding slowly.  
"Ok then!" Se said quite suddenly. This man in front of her was a daring Resistance pilot, something she'd dreamed of being since she had found the old rebellion helmet on Jakku so many years ago. She wasn't going to back away from this now.  
She stalked forward to the foot of the bed and crouched awkwardly in front of his dick. She looked at him to see him staring back at her, curiously awaiting her move. Rey tentatively gripped his shaft with her fingers, feeling one for the first time.  
It was smooth, soft, sort of warm.  
She shuffled closer, moistening her lips before sticking out her tongue slightly and swiping it across the head of Poe's cock. He grunted instantaneously as she repeated this action multiple times and furrowed her brow, trying to sort the strange taste.  
It tasted slightly salty, a bit bitter. By far not the most disgusting thing she'd ever tasted. But what she was doing was definitely having an effect on Poe. He was gasping every time she put her mouth on his dick....what if she put more of it in her mouth?  
So she looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, and began to suck the end of his dick into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and clumsily rolling it around in her mouth. He shut his eyes tightly and began to roll his hips more into her mouth. Rey was astounded at what she could do to this man who, from what she had seen of him previously, had no weakness. And actually, maybe the taste of the sticky substance coming out of him wasn't bad at all.   
She continued to move her mouth down his shaft, instinctively moving her hands towards his balls and massaging them gently as she did.  
Poe started to fully thrust into her face now, she gurgled slightly and pulled off him, a line of spit connecting her to his cock.   
This was too much for the resistance pilot, he reached forward and grabbed her face, pulling it towards his own, and gave her a full, hard kiss.  
Rey's eyes widened with shock, even considering what they had just done, she couldn't believe what was happening. But soon her eyes closed and she melted into the passionate embrace, her first kiss.  
She followed Poe's lead, her arms snaking around his neck and her tongue gliding along his, this was a new experience she could definitely get used to. She felt large hands move from her hips to her rounded butt and squeeze firmly and she moaned in response. Something about this situation was making her feel very....hot underneath her wrappings and she didn't know what that meant.  
But Poe had experienced this many times, he knew exactly what to do.  
He gently and assuredly pushed her robe off her shoulders, leaving it to droop down to her waist and reveal her plain under wrappings beneath.   
Rey retracted slightly, taking a hiatus from their heated kiss to look at the Resistance Pilot in the eyes, she reached behind her back and, making sure to keep eye contact, unwrapped her bindings and exposed her bust to him.  
Rey didn't know exactly what this was, but she knew that she was strong too, she wouldn't let Poe take complete control of her. Yet.  
Poe was looking at her breasts in quite an odd way, he seemed hypnotised. She gently moved slightly to the left, his eyes followed, fixed on her chest. Rey had always thought that they were slightly on the small side, compared to some scantily clad smugglers that she'd seen from time to time on Jakku, but they didn't get in the way, she had no problem with them.  
"They're beautiful.....", Poe muttered.  
But before she could even register what he'd said, Rey found herself flung onto his bed, with Poe on top of her, kissing her hard. His hands were on her chest, massaging her B-cup mounds. She moaned into his mouth and he felt we nipples harden on his palms instantly. Rey herself knew that that wasn't the only thing that was hardening at that point in time, Poe's dick was rubbing against her uncovered abdomen and was leaving a sticky trail around her belly button.  
She loved the effect that she had over this man.  
Suddenly Poe shifted down from her mouth to her neck, staying there for mere seconds before nipping at her collarbone, then her abs, all while his fingers were playing with her chest.  
His mouth arrived just above her cloth belt.  
Her hands were in his black hair and he smirked up to her "Are you ready?"  
"Fuck. Yes." She panted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll bring out part two sometime soon if it gets enough kudos from you guys!


End file.
